No Regrets, No Turning Back
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Continuing form the One-Shot from Dip and Paz
1. Running away part 1

Second Dip x Paz Story

* * *

Sum: Take places after the party (but Dipper and Pacifica are 16) Dipper was on his way home when he realised that he forgot his hat but when he tired to go and get it from the changing room he found that it was gone

Dipper was walking out of the manor talking to his sister about what happened when he patted his head and noticed that his hat was still in the house he told his sister to go home without him he then went back inside and towards the dressing room and found that his hat was gone he then heard voices coming towards the room he hide behind the curtain and listed

"Pacifica Northwest, I can't even form word to describe on how disappointed i am of you"

"And what was I supposed to do let everyone die in a fire that could have killed us too"

Preston was in flames at Pacifica he then took his ring hand and slapped her across the face

"You will go to your room and don't come out till you're ready to act like a Northwest" Dipper couldn't believe what he was hearing he had half a mind to tell him straight but couldn't after Pacifica and her Parents left Dipper step out and continued looking for his hat

"I don't get it, I know I left right here" he then heard footsteps coming he knew it would be too late to hide so he started running down the hallway to bad that was dumb because he was spotted and was soon being chased he had to hide some where but most of the doors we're lock till he reached one last door and hid behind it he then heard people running from rooms door he lets out a breath and took look around him and noticed the room was a bedroom he looked around and found that it was a bedroom then pick up a picture of Pacifica and finally realized that it was Pacifica room he then heard the door open he had to find a place to hide he then noticed the pile of stuffed dolls he hid in them and saw Pacifica walk in she threw her shoes off at the plushies which hits his face.

"God I hate my Parents" she then pulls her phone of the purple ihome and starts texting someone "I hope she doesn't take forever doing girl stuff" after a minute Dipper started hearing music he created small hole and saw her in short shorts a purple tank top he also noticed that she was wearing glasses and and her hair was in a ponytail which caused Dipper to blush as she started dancing to the music he watch as she moved her hips and watch as her ponytail swayed "Wow she a really good dancer" he thought to himself but her dancing then starts getting more erotic as she started feeling her body she then shaking her hips faster and faster Dipper then felt his pants getting tight he then noticed that Pacifica was looking in Dipper direction she then started started dancing like a belly dancer making Dipper blush with excitement as she got closer she fell on top of the plushies Dipper then felt something soft on his face he thought it was a plush so he ignored it she then got up

"Oh man I got to stop dancing like that or at least not in front of you Dipper Pines" Dipper's eyes then shot open he tried to remain silent but she removed the plush and pulled him out

"H-Hey Pacifica" he was nervous when he met his gazed with hers Pacifica then took in a breath Dipper closed his eyes and prepared for the worst but instead he felt a pair of lips on his he opened his eyes and looked at her his face red and as they parted away from each other just then a knock came from the door she hid Dipper back in the plushies and we towards the door

"What is it?" she asked "Madam there is an intruder in the manor and we need to search your room." Pacifica scoffed as she heard this

"I leave my room with the doors and windows lock no one could get in here unless they broke a window" "Oh right sorry ma'am will be leaving sorry to bother you" Pacifica closed the door and locks it she then went back towards Dipper and dug him out and dragged him on to the bed she then sits down next to him with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation

"You're probably wondering what i'm doing here?" she nods "Well I was looking for my hat when I heard footsteps in the changing room and hide that's when I heard your and your parents voice." Dipper looks over and saw that Pacifica hand we're covering her mouth "You heard that!?" Dipper felt like he crossed a line but he knew that it need to be said "Pacifica, are you being abused?" her tears we're now flowing down her cheeks she then grabbed Dipper and hugged him tight Dipper then hugged back "I hate it here Dipper it's always do this and don't mess up I hate it I just want to be normal and make mistakes I don't want to be a northwest it's a dead name!" she sobbed Dipper pulled away and looked at her he make-up was smearing down her cheeks Dipper then grabbed the jackets handkerchief and wipes the make-up off her Pacifica then looks over towards him and pulled him close and kissed him again

"Pacifica, you don't have to live like this why don't you leave?"

"I can't tell just find me and drag me back here."

"Well what if they can't find you?"

"Dipper, what are you saying?"

Dipper whispered in her ear and explained his plan to Pacifica she then grew a smile and hugged him

"And if something goes wrong i'll make sure to be by your side whatever happens"

"Thanks Dipper" she then kissed his cheek and accidentally started the radio with a remote it was playing a slow song and Dipper took her hand and started slow dancing Pacifica then snuggled close and wrap her arms around him as Dipper did the same with her as the hour came to midnight Dipper told her he had to go till he remembered what he came for

"Oh yeah have you seen my hat?" she then pulled it out from under her pillow and gave it to Dipper

"I thought I could keep it as a keepsake" Dipper then took it and placed it on her head he then kissed her cheek and jumped out of the window landing in a bush then through the gate while being chased by peacocks Pacifica laughed at that and felt the hat on top of her head she placed it on her nightstand and went to sleep

* * *

What does Dipper have plan for Pacifica

 ** _To Be Cont._**


	2. Running away part 2

_I might expand this to a story_

* * *

 _Last time Dipper was looking for his hat that he left at the manor while he was there he found out_

 _that Pacifica Parents were abusing her now he is now formulating a plan to save her from torment_

Dipper arrived home at midnight he tried to sneak through the front door of the shack only to be spotted by Stanford coming out of the basement

"H-Hey Great Uncle Ford what's up?" he so nervous of getting caught he started spazzing

"Dipper, where have you been your sister and Wendy were waiting for you in the living room.

"Hey great uncle ford, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Dipper then explained what he need Stanford agreed then walked back towards his lab and Dipper went to the living room to find Mabel and Wendy asleep

"Sorry for worrying you guys and sorry for what's about to happen soon" he whispered to the sleeping girls as he made his way back towards his and his sister's room and flop on the bed and fell asleep

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke to find that Mabel was not waiting for him he then left his room towards the bathroom and started to clean up after he was done he waked out

"BOOBY BOMB" was the only thing Dipper heard as he was tackled by his sister that suffocating him with her chest that grew like Dipper's height, Dipper then grabbed her arms and pulled himself out.

"Mabel, I told you not to do that!" he stated "Sooo? where were you last night?" Dipper tried to make something up as he but she knew something was up

"Mabel I just want you know that whatever I will always love you" Mabel then laughed at his comment

"Geez, Dipper your saying that like your, going away or something, geez learn to lighten up" she then walks away to the kitchen Dipper then sighed and started his plan by visiting his great uncle ford's lab

 _With Pacifica_

She awoke in her bed still wearing his hat she then remembered last night and smiled she then heard a banging on her door

"Pacifica it time for breakfast you have five minutes to get down and dressed" he father yelled

Pacifica got up and puts her usual entire and walks out towards the dining hall and found her parents with someone unfamiliar to her

"So who is this?" she asked

"Pacifica this Madam Azula from Mrs. A School For Misbehaved Girls"

"So she's from a reform school big deal"

"A Young lady should not talk to her parents that way!" she said as she slapped her hand on the table while giving her a stern look.

"So, why is she here?" she asked

"She is going to taking you to reform school sweetie, and when you come back you'll be a proper Northwest" Pacifica's eyes we're on the verge of crying know that her parents would put her through this "I suggest you get packing you leave tomorrow dear." Pacifica then stood up and started running in towards her room where she locked and began wreaking her room from anger punching holes in walls and ripping every last one of her plushie till he hands bleed she then fell to her bed and started crying till she heard a tap on her window

"Dipper?" she then opens the window and lets him

"Pacifica, are you okay did they hurt you while I was gone?"

"No, but they are sending me to Reform School to be like them" she then covered her face and started crying "I don't want to be a Northwest anymore!" she yelled from the top of her lungs Dipper then took her in for a hug to calm she then placed her hands on his chest and continued crying.

"Pacifica how would you like to be a Pines?" She opened her eyes and looked at him he had a smile that cheered her up "Dipper changing my name isn't going to help anything they'll just find me"

"Don't worry about that remember my plan?" she nods her head

"Good, because it's starting get some clothes pack i'll wait for you tonight" he walks towards the window

"Oh, and Pacifica" she looks at him as he gave her a surprise kiss "I'll see ya later" he then jumps out and runs towards the exit

 _With Dipper_

"I can't believe that I did that I kissed a girl" he thought as he was running towards the shack he was then ran into Stan

"Oh Dipper glad I caught ya I got it for you and the girl of yours are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Grunkle Stan it's the only way to save her"

"Will could you at least say good-bye to your family before you go Dipper"

"After tonight Dipper is dead and gone"

 _With Pacifica_

She was having dinner with her parents but was only twirling it around on her fork and looking back at the clock

"Pacifica, are you okay you haven't touch your food are you okay?" her mother asked

"I'm fine mom" she said with a low and sad voice

"Maybe she's just nervous about the school, don't worry Pacifica will get you the best so that you graduate at the top" she just scoffed and got up

"I'm going to bed" she said as she walked off

"Okay then see you bright and early dear"

After that she went to her her room and locked the door she had her stuff packed and was ready to go she then went over to makeup counter and grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting her hair shorter after she was done she looks at herself

"Today you're not Pacifica not anymore" she said to herself she then changed her usual clothing to a long dress and placed her old clothes on her bed she then grabbed another suitcase which was filled with 50 thousand dollars she sigh and sat on her bed and waited for Dipper as the hours past she started to nod off and fell asleep she then heard tapping and woke up to find Dipper with a backpack at the window she opened it and lets him in. The two then hugged and looked at each other

"No regrets?"

"None, Dipper"

The two then shared a brief kiss and Dipper pulled out a flat device and placed it on the floor he walked back towards Pacifica and helps her and her stuff out the window as she took one last look at her prison and back towards Dipper

"Oh! Wait" she then grabs Dipper's hat that was on the bed and climbed down with him the two then started running towards the exit and towards the forest till Dipper stop

"What wrong?" she asked with slow breath. Dipper then pulled out a detonator and pressed which set Pacifica room a blaze shaking the entire manor lights started flashing on and people running to get out, Pacifica then looked at Dipper

"No turning back now" the two then walked out towards the mystery shack for one last time

* * *

Oh my What's the rest of Dipper plan how will this transpire


	3. No Regrets

_"No regrets?"_

 _"None, Dipper"_

 _The two then shared a brief kiss and Dipper pulled out a flat device and placed it on the floor he walked back towards Pacifica and helps her and her stuff out the window as she took one last look at her prison and back towards Dipper_

 _"Oh! Wait" she then grabs Dipper's hat that was on the bed and climbed down with him the two then started running towards the exit and towards the forest till Dipper stop_

 _"What wrong?" she asked with slow breath. Dipper then pulled out a detonator and pressed which set Pacifica room a blaze shaking the entire manor lights started flashing on and people running to get out, Pacifica then looked at Dipper_

 _"No turning back now" the two then walked out towards the mystery shack for one last time_

Dipper and Pacifica arrived at the shack seeing a crowd of people in the porch of the shack

"Dipper, what's going on?"

"They wanted to say goodbye to us"

As they walked up they were both hugged by Mabel who was crying they hugged back

"I'll miss you guys" she said as she walked back into the shack to cry some more, Wendy then talks

"So I guess this is it then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Just think the same boy who was a awkward mess is now running away with a girl to who knows where, we'll miss you know that right"

"I know" the two hugged and she left back inside to join Mabel to cry herself

"You ready to go Pacifica?" she nods her head and grabs his hand after their long late night walk they made it to the bus stop and waited for the bus Pacifica fell asleep on Dipper while he waited he then saw the sunrise realizing at it was morning he then something coming down it was a line of black cars and at the last was a limo as it went by Dipper had this strange feeling like he was being watch the limo then went by and the feeling Dipper had was gone the bus then pulled up Dipper awoke Pacifica and they left when they got on they left Gravity falls Dipper looked back as it disappeared across the horizon

"No turning back now" he then felt Pacifica arm tightened around his he then kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself after a while Dipper awoke to find Pacifica was on her phone listening to music Dipper then tapped her shoulders getting her attention

"So where are we Pacifica?"

"We're somewhere in California"

Just then the bus stop and smoke started to rise from the engine

"Sorry folks the bus is experiencing some problems, so you can either wait till I can fix the bus or you can start walking to the next town

"Dipper what do we do?"

Dipper got up and grabbed their stuff everyone then saw him leave the bus

"You coming are now "Dear" he said looking at Pacifica

She smiled and walked towards him taking his hand and they began their walk

 _2 Hours Later_

Pacifica was out of breath and sweating she was struggling to stay up while Dipper was walking normally

"Come on Pacifica we're almost there I can see a town up ahead were almost there" she then murmured something

"What was that?"

"C-Ca-Carry me, please?" she was blushing and looking away making Dipper weak in his knees he then turns around and squats down Pacifica then climbs on his back and held him tight to the point her breast touch his back he then shoots up and picks up there luggages starts walking the rest of the way towards the town Dipper was now out of breath as he reached a motel Pacifica got off and went inside Dipper sat on a bench and waited he then felt something cold and wet on his face and jump to see that it was Pacifica with a water bottle

"So this is the start of our new life huh?" she asked

"Yeah, at least I'm with you so it's not going to be a total bore"

She then gets up and pulls out a key

"I got us a room c'mon so we can get clean up"

Dipper got up and went towards their room which was in the third floor (AN: I went to a Motel 6 that had 3 floors my family got a room on the third floor and it was actually nice didn't have a murderous feeling towards it but it did smell good) Dipper opened the door to his and Pacifica room it looked nice it had hardwood floor but only one bed

"Are you okay with sharing Dipper?" She asked as she blushed without looking back at him

"I don't mind if you don't" both their face we're now red till they got a bad smell

"You need a shower" the two said which caused them both laugh

"Oh wait the manager said that the hot water is only good for one use"

"So do you want to go first?"

"I was thinking that we could…"

"Share?" he said noticed that Pacifica was was fiddling with her fingers

"O-Okay Pacifica" the two then started to get undress but had their backs towards each other but Dipper sneaked a peek at her taking off her dress and removing her bra and started to remove her panties but Dipper grabbed her a towel to cover herself with

"Thanks Dip"

The two then got into the shower and just stood their for awhile till Pacifica grabbed the soap and started washing his back Dipper just stood there scared of what to do next she then stops and handed him the soap

"Your turn"

Dipper started at her petite little back and started washing it for awhile. The two then cleaned themself and exit the bathroom and back to their bed where they got dressed and turned on the tv and Pacifica parents appeared sobbing over their lost daughter then a picture of Dipper's family appeared in front of the shack

"As you can see these two devastated family are in mourning over the lost of their children it's a truly dark day for these family especially for the Pines family " Dipper then turns off the tv and looks at Pacifica and saw that she was on the verge of tears Dipper then hugged her and wiped her tears away

"It's okay, we chose this life Paz"

"No regrets?" she said between breaths "No turning back"

He then pulled her into a kiss she then wrap her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, Dipper then pushed her towards the bed and climb on top of her and started kissing down her neck, but she then stops him

"Dipper i'm not ready yet" he then gets up and blush

"S-sorry, I didn't mean too…" she then kissed him again.

"I said "yet" you just have to wait a little while kay"

"Kay"

"Hey you want something to eat?" she asked pulling out a stack of 20's

"I would love that"


	4. Found?

_Big surprised at the end_

* * *

 _After faking their deaths Dipper and Pacifica we're now on the road trying to find a place to call their own_

Dipper and Pacifica we're on there way towards a nearby restaurant when they found one Pacifica felt like a normal girl for once but….

"What is this!" she screamed at the waiter

"Ma'am please calm down"

"I told you I want it well-done not Medium rare"

"Ma'ma I'm sorry but I can't change it"

"Well then I guess you lost my business c'mon Dip" she then walked out in a huff

"Sorry about that, she going through a hard time right now" he then tipped the waiter and paid the bill with the money Pacifica had and left back to the motel with her as they entered Pacifica started ranting about the stake for about two hours

"I'm just saying if I said I wanted well-done then I'll have it well done but honestly I…."

"Pacifica it's done were not going there no more okay now get some sleep we need to check out in the morning" he complained

"Fine" she then got undressed and was clad in her underwear and got into bed with Dipper

 _The Next Morning_

Dipper awoke with a numb arm he looked over his side and saw that it was Pacifica laying on his arm snuggling close to him he smiled and slid his arm out and went towards the bathroom to clean-up he then turns on the t.v and found the news which was pretty standard he then saw Pacifica get up and wipes her eyes open

"Morning Dipper, what's for breakfast?"

"Will pick something up on our way out" she got on all fours and crawled and wrap her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks Dipper then turned his head and gave her a real kiss

"How much money do we have left?"

"A few grand, why?"

"I was thinking we could buy a car, you know to help us"

"I don't know"

"Oh, would like to walk forever then?"

"Where is the nearest car dealership"

She then laughed nervously and began getting dress and freshened up. After an hour they went to a used car dealership of course Pacifica had to complain about how dirty it is and the color is wrong but they came to agreement to one and then they we're off. Pacifica was asleep as Dipper was driving after a few hours they reached the border of Sacramento he then stopped in front of a another motel and woke up Pacifica

"Morning"

"Afternoon, found a place for the night and I'll get some take out for later"

"Thanks Dip but does it have to a motel?"

"We're on a budget now we got a car that need gas plus I don't know how long the money I don't know how long the money we have is going to last"

"It'll be okay Dipper if needed will get part time jobs till we can find a place to find home to call our own" she then kissed him and got out Dipper then followed inside their they found a way too cheerful person

"Hello welcome how may I help you?"

"Yes we would like a room for the night"

"Okay that'll be 60 dollars please"

Pacifica handed her the money and the lady handed her the key

"Enjoy ya'lls stay"

The two then proceed to their room and found that it was okay Dipper began checking for bed bugs while Pacifica checked out the bathroom so far so good

"Well we're bugless"

"Great because i'm starving" she then pulled out a menu for a pizza place that was close by

"I'm thinking meatlovers"

"I want veg!"

"Okay will go half then kay"

"That seems fair Dipper"

He then ordered the pizza which got their in five minutes (AN:True story) Dipper paid him and he was off. The two then went to the table and began eating

"Hey Dipper" she asked with worry

"Yeah?"

"Can we after we go to bed, can we um" she muttered the last thing

"What was that"

"Can we sleep together naked?" Dipper then began to blush

"What brought that up"

"I mean we're going to you know and I just want us to be comfortable when that happens"

"So you want to beta test our relations in bed?"

"Way to make it sound nerdy"

"Sorry" the two then shared a laugh and continued eating

 _Few Hours Later_

Dipper and Pacifica we're getting undress and shifting in the blankets both their faces we're red Dipper turns off the lights and tried to fall asleep but the thoughts of each other naked bodies we're in their heads Dipper then heard Pacifica doing something with her hand Dipper then realized what she was doing

"Um Pacifica" she was the startled when she heard her name called

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you sleep?"

"I was asleep" she stated

"Oh really?" he then turned to her side and moved his hand towards her slit and began rubbing

"So I guess you just wet the bed and woke cause I scared you or you're excited to be next to me naked?" Pacifica felt ashamed Dipper then turned her around and kissed her with passion

"Pacifica you don't have to be ashamed I was going to do the same thing if I thought you were asleep" he chuckled nervously he then continued rubbing her and started kissing her neck Pacifica then grabbed his member and yanked it making him yelp in pain

"It's not nice to touch yourself with a beautiful girl is in your bed"

"I don't see a beautiful girl all I see is the most perfect girl in the world" he then kissed her and crawled on top of her without moving his hand

"Do you think you can still wait?" she then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him with the same amount of passion Dipper then removed his fingers from in between them and grabbed a quick taste

"You taste amazing"

"Dipper I want you. NOW!" she yelled and pulled him closer and grabbed his member and aligned it with her entrance Dipper then pushed himself into her and she hissed with pain at this new sensation

"Ready yet?" she then nods her head and Dipper began moving slowly Dipper began speeding up Pacifica eyes we're still closed and Dipper watch as her body moves in rhythm with his he then grabs her left breast and began kneading it and sucks on the right one making her moan even more he then took his free hand and began rubbing her clit making the walls around his member tighten

"Dipper don't do it all together or I'll…." she then wrapped her arms around his back and digs her nails in his back drawing blood

"Dipper I'm close"

"I'm almost close too"

"Let's do it together" to the moan in pleasure as they reached their peaks Dipper was about to pull out but Pacifica wrap her legs around him to hold him placed

"Pacifica?"

"I want this Dipper please" Dipper just nods his head and continues pumping in her till his rhythm became sloppy he then released his DNA in her and fell on top of her both breathing heavily Pacifica then kissed him again and fell asleep

"Oh man I hope nothing bad happens soon" he thought as he fell asleep

 _Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor_

was in his studies working on fixing his broken family till he heard a beep on his computer he looks on and smiled, just then his wife came in and saw the smile on his face

"Preston? Why are you so happy?"

"I knew it, I KNEW IT"

"Knew what?"

"She faked her death and left us that brat"

"You mean she still alive that wonderful, but dear how do you know that?"

"Well when she was born I made sure that I can monitor when she was either having relations with someone she was hanging out and if she lose her virginity I can find her, get the jet ready we're bringing her home"

"Oh Preston this such good news" she then walked up and began straddling him

"Honey, not now we need to get Pacifica on the plane will fool around" He then kissed his wife and got her off his lap leaving the studies with his wife

* * *

Oh no They found her! or did they?


	5. Dipper for the rescue

_Nearing the end_

* * *

 _Last Time Dipper and Pacifica had just passed the point of no return in a relationship but could this the end of their travels together_

Dipper and Pacifica were in bed still asleep when suddenly the door was forced opened which awoke the two Dipper held onto Pacifica as he tried to adjust his eyes in the lights the lights then dim down and Dipper saw Mr. Northwest standing in front of the lights with his hands behind his back

"You! how did you find us!"

"When you're rich you can do anything now let go of my daughter and i'll make sure that you won't be sent to jail for kidnapping"

Dipper held on her tight as her Father/Abuser

"I'm never letting her go, got it"

"I gave you the option."

He then snaps his finger and the police started to rush in and started separating the two but Dipper refused to let her go but they managed pry him off and drag Pacifica away from him the police held Dipper down and place and place handcuffs on him the two were taking Dipper in the cop car while Pacifica went into a limo he watched as she drove off Dipper was soon taken towards

 _Few hours Later_

Dipper was sitting in a jail cell minding his own business when he was called for bail. Dipper walked out to see his family and friends waiting for him after a silent drive they made back towards the shack to find his parents but as he was about to say something he was slapped and hugged by his mother

"Dipper why did you fake your death do you how much you hurt us"

"I'm sorry but I had to do it I'm sorry for making you worried but I had to do it" he hugged her tighter and let's go "But as much as I want to catch up I have to get Pacifica back she's in hell and I gotta get her out of there"

"Dipper! you made it out by luck last time and now their is no chance of you getting her back it you tried you'll be killed on the spot"

"And if don't try i'll never see her again"

"Dipper, please just let her go"

"Did dad let you go? Did he give on you Mom?" he said as he walked upstairs towards the attic leaving everyone thinking Mabel then followed him and found him on the windowsill

"Dipper?" she asked worriedly

"Mabel i'm going to get her and you can't stop me from going"?

"Dipper they'll be expecting you to come"

"So what i'm going and you can't stop me."

"Dipper I want to help you" Dipper was surprised to hear that from his sister usually she would just be against things that is dangerous for me

"Why?"

"You're my brother and I want to help you"

"Thank you Mabel, but this something I have to do myself even if I have to die trying"

"Dipper if you're going for it then be careful please?"

"I will" Dipper then hugged her and walked back downstairs he made his way downstairs and tried to sneak past his grunkle's and parents but as he made his way out he looked at the shack one last time before running towards the manor

 _With Pacifica (When they got separated)_

She watched as Dipper was being forced into a police car

"Pacifica Elise Northwest you have some nerve faking your death do you know how much it cost to fix the Manor, you have some nerve and look at your hair it'll take months for it to grow…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" her parents we're shocked at her language she used.

"you guys have been treating me like a wind-up doll and I couldn't live like this i've always hated it why couldn't you leave me alone with Dipper!" She was then slapped by her father

"You ungrateful little bitch I gave you everything in the world and this is how you repay me"

"I hate you, you bastard you and that bitch always take anything that makes me happy I hate both you I wish you people weren't my parents!"

Preston heard enough Pacifica saw the manor and ran inside to cry and hide but the staff stop her from getting any further

"You made a big mistake Pacifica" Preston then grabbed her hair and punched her gut multiple times till she puked on the floor Preston the dropped her in it and proceed to stomp on her head smearing it in the puke.

"Pacifica you ungrateful bitch nobody talks that way to me and now I think it's time you learn what happens someone does" he then picked her up by her head and dragged her across the floor and tossed her in what was left of her room and tossed her inside landing on rubble as she tried to get up she felt someone placing her in something it was the lake foam green dress she was then placed back in the ground as she tried to get back up she felt a foot on her and fell back down again and saw Preston he then proceed to stomp on her hard and kicked her till he got tired and pulled out a gun Pacifica eyes went wide then closed as she awaited for what's next

"Oh stop that it shoots rubber bullets like I'd waste bullets on you" he then began shooting at her each bullet hitting and leaving bruises on her body making her cry in pain just then someone interrupted

"Sir I'm sorry to interrupt but "he" has come"

"Perfect I knew that he would come for her get my bullets and opened the gate for him" he chuckled "Oh and tie her up don't need her leaving i'm not done yet." The severts made quick work of it as they got done she was then hanged by from the ceiling

"I'll see you soon Pacifica" he then left her hanging there as he went after Dipper

* * *

What will happen for Pacifica and Dipper, Can Dipper do this, can he get Pacifica?

Review it you hate cliffhangers


	6. Their Recovery

_After Dipper and Pacifica we're found they were forced to separate Dipper was sent to prison while Pacifica returned to her hell back home Dipper got a warm welcome while Pacifica was treated like a slave_

Dipper was walking towards the manor the front gates then opened and he continued walking till he saw Mrs. Northwest at the front door

"Get out of my way!"

"Mr. Pines please just leave you'll you die it try and…"

"Mrs. Northwest either get out of my way or I'll you'll need a new nose job"

She then moved her head down and moved out of the way he then opened the walked into the foyer to find Preston standing there with his hand behind his back

"Give me Pacifica now!"

"Go ahead she in her room"

Dipper then walked passed him and went to Pacifica room where he found her beaten and hanging from the ceiling he found a sharp rock jump up to Pacifica holding on to the rope cutting the rope with the sharp rock in hand Dipper then jumps down and proceed to carry her out he then noticed Mr. Northwest at the end of the hallway pointing a gun at Dipper

"You should have just left when you had the chance"

he then began shooting but Dipper ran down the opposite direction carrying and protecting Pacifica from the gun fire he then found the secret room and hid inside

"Come out you little shit stain you can't keep running forever" he yelled in the nothingness as he was looking for them. Dipper then looked at Pacifica and moved her bangs to see her eyes there were white streaks from her eyes down Dipper was about to cry himself as he held her close to his chest he then moved his head towards her chest and tried to hear her heartbeat which was faint

"You lost too much blood I need to get you to the hospital"

He then checked to see if it was clear and with all his strength he took made a run for the front door as he was getting close his leg was shot making him fall over but still held onto Pacifica like his life depended on it he then looked behind him and saw Preston standing there

"Oh please you think I don't know this place like the back of my hand" Dipper ignored him and got back up and trudged to get Pacifica out but he fell letting go of Pacifica causing her roll away Dipper tried to reach for her but got his shot

"You made a mockery our name, destroy my home, and turn my only daughter against me you need to pay you lower class slob" he then fired rounds in his back till his vision got blurry and he reached out for Pacifica his hand was shaking his eyesight getting worse his then fell the last thing Dipper saw and heard was the front door being forced opened

" _Dipper...Dipper"_

"Who's calling me let me sleep" he said tiredly he then saw a bright light and reached for it as he got closer he saw a mutiple silhouette he didn't know why but he needed to reach them he then felt a hand pulling him back he looked down and saw a triangle pulling him down

"Let go pine tree let me take control, she's dead kid you don't have anything anymore" he said as more hands pulled him back Dipper was just going to let it happen he closed his eyes he then felt another hand grab his and pulled him up

"Don't give up Dipper!" Dipper eyes widen with shock as he used his other hand to grabbed the whitewashed hand and began pulling up towards the light

"No No NO!" Bill created more hands to pull him down but more white hand came to pull him up making Bill lose his grip on him

"NO!" he screamed as he faded in darkness while Dipper went towards the light

In a hospital room the sound of beeping was heard around the room people in the room were waiting for a miracle to happen to the man sleeping on that hospital bed

"Please wake up bro-bro we miss you." she said as tears fell from her eyes on to his hand

"Mabel, lets go home he'll probably wake up tomorrow, dear" Mabel got up and started walking out the door as she closed it she got one last look and saw her twin brother then walked away

 _Several Hours later_

His eyes began fluttering open he then shot up and looked around

"What happened?" he got up from the bed and tried to walk but his legs weren't working he then remembered what happened he balled his fist and pushed the nurse button. A few minutes passed and a nurse came in with a wheelchair

"Mr. Pines it's good to see you up"

"Tell me what happened?" The nurse then explained

 _Flashback_

As Dipper fainted the front door was forced opened and the placed was surrounded by cops and swat members all pointing their guns at Preston

"Preston Northwest you're under arrest for assault and attempted murder of Dipper Pines!"

"Preston I know my rights he kidnapped my daughter and destroy my home!"

"No he didn't, Pacifica left on her own accords" Mabel yelled as she she came up from the back noticing Dipper and Pacifica condition

"You're a monster, you're scum!" Preston then fried his gun's last bulliet at Mabel but a riot shield came and protected her the police then charged at Preston and puts him in handcuffs while Dipper and Pacifica we're loaded up in to the ambulance Preston was taken to prison for life

"And after that you guys we're emitted in this hospital and…"

"And what?! What happened to Pacifica"

"Don't worry she's fine we're actually going to see her right now"

"That's good"

"I need to tell that you been in a coma for two months and she might look a little different"

as they reach the door to her room Dipper looked at the nurse and noticed she had a serious look on her face

"Are you ready?"

Dipper nods her head and she opened the door to much his discomfort he saw Pacifica hooked to machines trying to keep her alive Dipper wheeled himself closer to her bed and placed a hand on her's

"I'll leave you alone" the nurse then left him with Pacifica as he began to cry over her

"Pacifica i'm so s-sorry this is wasn't supposed to happened" he then placed a hand on her stomach and noticed a slight bulge on it Dipper then began crying harder and his grip getting tighter on her hand

"Pacifica I'm sorry I swear I'll make it up to you"

"Is that a promise?" Dipper raised his and saw her bandaged forehead with a smile on her face Dipper tried to sit up but his legs gave out before he could

"Don't push yourself." she said as she grabbed his arm and held on to it

"Pacifica i'm glad to see that you're okay"

"Yeah." The two then sat in silence for awhile till Pacifica broke the ice

"So I guess you know that i'm…."

"Yeah I saw the bulge on you stomach"

"I'm just glad that it wasn't around when I was getting beat up" she then chuckled but noticed Dipper head was down

"I'm sorry I'd let that happen to you I should have went straight to the manor to get you, you shouldn't have been through that"

"Dipper I know what he did was something I could never recover from but all I can do is move on from it and move forward with our lives" Dipper then smiled and placed his hand back on her's

"Hey Dipper, You want to know how you could make it up to me?"

"Anything just name it"

"Let's stay here in Gravity Falls together and…"

"And What? Remember I said anything"

"and raise a family with me" she as she placed a hand on her stomach"

"Okay Pacifica I will and besides I was hoping to start a family with you anyway"

"I love you Dipper Pines"

* * *

Just one more chapter and I will be done with this story


	7. Ruby

Last Chapter thank you for reading

* * *

Over the course of 6 months together Dipper has gotten surgery and rehabilitation to walk again and Pacifica baby bump was getting bigger it in fact she was due in 2 days and everyone has been planning and making arrangements for Pacifica.

Mabel and Pacifica we're attention a breathing class for Pacifica

"Alright mommies breath in and out slowly" the instructor said

"You're doing great Pacifica" Mabel said encouragingly as she was sitting behind her "Sorry Dipper couldn't be here"

"It's fine he needs to focus on walking again"

"I know right he really getting better"

"Yeah he really...oh"

"What's wrong"

"Uh i'm going to need you to make a call"

"O… kay who do want me to call?"

"911! My baby's coming!"

(AN: I know nothing of childbirth i'm going by other fanfiction I read) she scream which caught the attention of the class the teacher then ran up to her and help her up, the two then went towards Mabel's car and they drove off towards the hospital Pacifica then dialed Dipper

"C'mon pick up"

"Hey Pacifica"

"It's coming!"

"What's coming?"

"The Baby is coming! We're on..ow!" Mabel then took her phone

"We're on our towards the hospital right now!"

"Okay I'll meet you guy there" they hung up and Mabel went on driving towards the hospital

as they reach the place the hurried inside after checking in Pacifica was rushed towards the maternity ward and Mabel towards the waiting room and saw Dipper roll by she then took him towards the delivery room where Pacifica was getting ready to give birth everything Dipper and Mabel then went towards her side and Dipper grabbed her hand and she smiled at him as she felt a contraction and her grip tighten on his hand Dipper then groan in pain but fights through it Pacifica then took her sheets and bites down on them as the pain continued

"Mrs. Northwest are you ready?" the doctor asked as she nods her head and the doctor began working he the lifted the curtain

"All right push" the Doctor said as she began pushing hard she grip Dipper's hand really tight as tried she pushed there child out Pacifica then started to cry from the pain

"Dipper it hurts!"

"We're almost done, Mabel could you get Pacifica a bottled water and pleases hurry"

Mabel nods her head and rushes out

"Pacifica please just hold on for a little more don't you want to see our child?"

"I doooo" she scream as she gave another push

"I can see a head, we just a couple more pushes" Dipper then noticed her eyes we're glassy and emotionless

"Pacifica don't pass out now, where's Mabel with that water!"

"Sorry, Sorry here ya go" she handed him the water Dipper opened and placed it near her lips

"Pacifica I need you to drink this and wake up you can't pass out now" Pacifica took messy sips but manage to gulp it down

"Okay, Mrs. Northwest just two more pushes." Pacifica griped Dipper hand tightly and she pushed once more with all her might

"We have a head, can we get one more big push sometimes thinking of something that makes you angry works a little "

Pacifica nods he head and gave one last go,she then remembered all the crap she's been through with her father and with one big push she lets out a big scream and fell back to the pillow and started breathing heavily she then heard crying,

"It's a girl"

Dipper gets up from his wheelchair and walked over to his child. The doctor then hand him the scissors and he cuts the cord the nurse then took him behind the curtain for abit then came back with him swaddled in a pink blanket and cap and gave him to Dipper, he then took him to Pacifica

"Pacifica, wake up come see you baby girl" Pacifica opened her eyes and smiled

"My little princess is here with me i'm really happy to finally see you and to have you in my arms"

"So what's her name?" Mabel asked

"Patricia Ruby Pines" Dipper said with pride in his voice

"That's a beautiful name, hey look on her forehead" they looked at her and saw to birthmarks shape like the big and little dipper

"Wow she sure is special"

"Yeah and beautiful" Dipper then kissed her and his child on the forehead

* * *

 _One week later_

Dipper was at the shack working with the tour group explaining every single fake oddity when it was over Dipper waved goodbye and closed up he then went upstairs and found Pacifica feeding Patricia

"How are my favorite girls?" he asked as he kissed his girlfriend

"Oh you know sucking me dry" she giggled as she watch her baby girl tiny hands on her flesh while feeding

"I love you Pacifica and my little "Ruby"

"Why "Ruby" Dipper?"

"We can't name her "Dipper" can we I already hold that nickname" the two chuckled and saw that Ruby was finish Dipper then took her and burped her the two then went towards their bedroom and placed her down in her crib

"I gotta say I didn't think we get this far in this relationship, Pacifica"

"We'll sometime life can spring up surprises a lot but we just have to be ready for it"

"Yeah and I think that I have a surprise for you"

"And what's that?" he pulled out a small velvet box and gave it to Pacifica

"Pacifica I don't know what will happen in the future but all I know is that I want to be by you and Ruby 's side I love you Pacifica and would you like to try the whole marriage thing I know that we're young but we have a child so we might as well try being married" Pacifica didn't know what to say she looked at Ruby who was half awake

"Yes Dipper I will marry you" Dipper was about to jump for joy when he remembered that Ruby was almost asleep

"but we're going to have to go to las vegas cause I don't think people would approve of this" she gestured to both of them

"That seems fair so do we tell them?"

"I guess but will have to wait till Ruby is a little older"

"Okay"

"C'mon let's get her to bed" the two then walked towards Ruby's room and place lil' Ruby in her crib

Pacifica then kissed her head and hummed a melody Dipper knew it and began singing

Dipper- _Hey, today was really fun_

Pacifica- _We hope you had fun too_

Dipper- _Seems like we've just begun_

Both- _When suddenly we're through_

Dipper- _Goodnight, goodnight,goodnight sweet girl, goodnight_

Both- _Cause now it's time for bed_

Dipper- _But, hey, I say well that's okay_

Pacifica- _Cause will see you very soon, I know_

Dipper- _Very soon, I know_

Both- _Goodnight, goodnight, sweet girl, goodnight_

Dipper- _And tomorrow, just like today_

Dipper- _Your mom_

Pacifica- _Your Dad_

Both- _And the very old shack. We'll be waiting for you to wake and play, to wake and play, to wake and play_

Dipper _-Night now_

Ruby smiled as she fell asleep and Pacifica placed the blanket on her Dipper turned on the baby monitor and they left her room

Pacifica and Dipper went back downstairs and snuggled on the couch and watch tv enjoying the quiet while they have it.

* * *

Happy ending for all


End file.
